When the Freedom Fighters Come Storming Home (Crossover)
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Sonic and friends join forces with the Biker Mice and company to stop Eggman's latest threat.


When the Freedom Fighters Come Storming Home (Crossover)

Wildcat City, Kansas had one more reason to celebrate: the victories of the Freedom Fighters, in both forms.

It was only a coincidence that both Sonic the Hedgehog's group and the military unit the Biker Mice were a special commando section of called themselves the Freedom Fighters, the major difference being that the word "Martian" applied to the Biker Mice, but that didn't bother Sonic. He enjoyed cases where Eggman would team up with another villain, because it would mean he'd get to drive them both crazy. And as always, Eggman would end up screaming, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Although banned from Earth as of right now, Lawrence Limburger had his share of frustration from Sonic. "The only thing more embarrassing and annoying than those bothersome Biker Mice is that hyperinsomniac hedgehog!" he once commented. "It's bad enough those motorcycle-riding morons have to destroy my tower every time, but the hedgehog's distraction habits are ten times as terrible. I get so tired of this!"

Basing his operations in Wildcat City as well, Ronaldo Rump took note of the fact Dr. Eggman was having so many problems with Sonic. "If only there was some way I could help you but I'm pretty busy," Rump once told Eggman over the phone. "And besides, there's no money."

"You saying money drives all your schemes, you insolent ashcan?" Eggman exclaimed. "You're nothing but a disturbance and a scornful mockery of a supervillain, Rump! Not to mention your huge butt!"

"But you have a huge butt as well," Rump protested. "Since you don't trust me anyway, this is goodbye! I, how you say, American, HATE YOU!" He hung up.

"Oh, he hung up. Good riddance!" Eggman turned to his henchbots. "Dicoe! Bocoe!"

"You bellowed, doctor?" Dicoe replied as he and Bocoe emerged from the ground level of Eggman's base.

"Yes, I did. It's time for me to select another robot and there is nothing that Rump idiot will do to help me. Where are my cards?"

"Right here, sir," said Bocoe as he handed the deranged mad scientist his cards. Eggman took them, looked at them, decided he couldn't make a choice, put them in the slot machine, and pulled the lever. The slots spun until his Beacon robot popped up. "Beacon!" he exclaimed. "Perfect!" Within minutes, Beacon launched into the air, and Eggman followed in his portable air transporter. "Now it is time to find Sonic, and as much as I hate Rump, I can at least do him a favor. With Beacon's new weapon systems, those so-called Biker Mice don't stand a chance!"

"Bad idea on your behalf, Eggman!" said Sonic to himself in a cocky tone as he listened to the radio transmissions over Stoker's CB radio that was picking up Eggman's voice.

"So old fatso is trying another surprise attack, is he?" Vinnie asked. "He'll be sorry he messed with us! Well, us and you."

"Better let you lead the attack, bro," Throttle said to Sonic. "That way if you get caught off-balance, we can back you up."

"And I've got you covered from the air," Stoker added. "This looks like a job for Super Stoker!" Sonic watched with glee as the sunlight effect that previously turned Stoker into a rat now turned him into his superhero form.

Several minutes later, Sonic was wing walking once again on the X-Tornado, with Tails driving, and Knuckles, Amy, and Chris in the back seats. The Biker Mice and Rimfire were driving their bikes around on the ground at the same perimeters so that from the vantage point of Modo, the X-Tornado was directly above his head. Stoker soon made his over to the plane and was flying right beside Sonic, prompting Chris to ask, "who the superpowered stranger is."

"It's actually that Stoker guy," said Tails. "Instead of turning into a rat like he used to, he now, thanks to some use of some green and yellow something called tetrahydrocarbons, turns into a superhero. Flight. X-ray vision. Superhuman strength. All that and a whole lot more."

"And don't forget the patriotic sense of duty, as Leo the Patriotic Lion always says," Stoker replied, overhearing the comment.

"Where is Leo?" asked Amy.

"I don't know. Probably isolating himself so he can concentrate on one of those symphonies of his. In the meantime, show me the coordinates of where your radar says this Eggman character is."

Tails opened the cockpit roof so Stoker could look at the radar. "It looks like he's going to find us first," Tails made the comment. "I think the best thing to do is let us lead. We know Eggman inside and out. But is there any kind of weapons you Biker Mice can use?" He said this because his radio connection was also hooked up with the Biker Mice.

"Affirmative," Modo replied. "I got my arm."

"Our bikes have plenty of ammo, and besides that, I use a couple of pistols," Throttled added.

"What a rush!" Vinnie shouted. "Show me a jump and I'll top even the world's top daredevils!" He laughed his signature laugh of triumph. "Let's ROCK…"

"…and RIDE!" everyone yelled, finished the battle cry.

The first signs of evidence Beacon was already at work came from the bombs aimed at specific U.S. Air Force Pilots that had been dispatched to put the robot to justice. While the planes went down in flames, every single pilot parachuted to safety.

"How do you like them apples?" Eggman snorted. "You foolish fly boys thought you could pull one over on the good doctor, didn't you? Well, I guess the bad doctor proved you wrong! Now to find that hedgehog and those rodents and enslave them into the Eggman Empire!"

"The Eggman Empire?" Rimfire asked quizzically. "What does he mean by that?"

"It's his term for all the land he's conquered or imagines he's conquered," said Knuckles over the radio. "Right now, it's a big fat zero, and it is going to stay that way!"

It wasn't long before Eggman caught sight of what he didn't want to see. "It's that blasted hedgehog!" he exclaimed. "And not a Biker Mouse in sight, though that superhero has to be an associate. Change of plans, Beacon. We'll drop bombs on the unsuspecting public later. Right now, let's deal with that meddling Sonic."

Beacon turned and aimed its attention at Sonic and the X-Tornado, adjusting its target so that Stoker was in the picture as well. Its incoming guided missiles did a fantastic job of staying with the X-Tornado until Stoker took a nosedive towards the Bengal Lake. The missiles promptly followed him and ended up in the water, and Stoker took a 90-degree angle and flew back up into the wide blue yonder.

Watching from his own radar screens, Leo the Patriotic Lion crossed his fingers. "For once, both groups of Freedom Fighters take on the enemy, united as one," he said to himself. "Let America be joyous! Let America be great once more! And let those Air Force pilots be honored with the utmost praise!" He left his house, got in his Patriotmobile, and drove to the Thorndyke residence.

After grabbing a ring from Amy, Sonic turned into his signature blue blur and spun around, aiming for Beacon. At the moment he scored a direct hit and subsequently blew up Beacon to pieces, Stoker threw a punch at Eggman's transporter. "Get away from me, you big, ugly rat!" he shouted.

"RATS to you, pal!" Modo bellowed as his eye began glowing. He took his bionic arm and aimed for Eggman's transporter, also scoring a direct hit. Vinnie, still being true to his ego, took his flares and threw them at Eggman. Though he missed, Throttle still managed to score with his pistols. "Oh, buzz kill!" Vinnie scoffed. "Why is it I always miss when this happens?"

"Never mind about that, Vincent," Throttle replied. "We have to focus on this fatso. You got any more flares to try?"

"I do," said Vinnie, "but I'm not positive I can hit Eggman. Besides, Stoke is already taking care of business." The terrific trio looked up in time to see Stoker wrestling with Eggman over a newly revealed Chaos Emerald. "It has to be a fake," Tails informed everybody. "We just collected the seventh real Chaos Emerald out of seven last week, and thanks to my plane's interfusion system, the seven Emeralds didn't disappear and scatter all over again, or cause Chaos Control in the same way Shadow can cause it."

All of a sudden, Shadow appeared out of nowhere and landed on the X-Tornado next to Sonic. "Hey! How's it going, Shadow?" Sonic smiled.

"I heard the mayhem and decided you needed a hand," Shadow replied. "Or have you already finished?"

"No, we're not done, but the Biker Mice and Stoker are doing their part," Tails replied. Shadow turned to watch Eggman wrestle Stoker over the Emerald. "You hardly know what to do with such a thing!" Eggman had been saying. "And let go of my moustache!"

"I'm not letting go until you let go of the jewel!" Stoker protested, continuing to struggle.

"Get off of me!" Eggman screamed.

"Surrender and I shall!" Stoker screamed back.

"Do you really think you can expect me to surrender? Besides, your pal Rump doesn't trust me!"

"He has no reasons to!"

"Go, Stoker! Go!" Rimfire yelled while watching from the ground.

"That's our bro!" Modo smiled.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Always willing to put up a good fight," Throttle added. "Not bad for a mouse Leo calls the 'Living Legend.'" (Leo hailed Stoker with that nickname after an assault from Rump aimed at Leo's tiger counterpart, Tom the Patriotic Tiger, and Stoker came through in the end.)

Sonic and Shadow simultaneously spun into their signature blue and black blurs and attacked Eggman's transporter one last time. The resulting impact led Eggman to drop the fake Chaos Emerald. Shadow chased after it, saw it was a fake, and, using his abilities, made it disappear forever. Then he threw a Chaos Spear at the transporter as Sonic jumped back on to the X-Tornado. Eggman fell out of his transporter and promptly dropped towards the Bengal Lake.

Meanwhile, Stoker threw a knockout punch at the transporter and smashed it into a million pieces, while miraculously landed in a dumpster next to one particular store in the city's most prestigious fast food chain, Maximum Mighty Melt (which served everything you'd expect from a diner, including deserts, plus a few Mexican dishes, and at fast food prices but retaining that 50s diner atmosphere, also playing appropriate music).

As soon as Eggman managed to wash up from splashdown onto the shores, the police force were waiting for him. Without saying a word, Eggman let them cuff him. His thoughts were obvious, however, because, as he always stated, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

When the X-Tornado landed at a safe point in the streets, Tails switched it to ground vehicle mode and drove it back to the Thorndyke residence. All the way, crowds lined up on the sides of the streets of Wildcat City to cheer for our heroes, even waving American flags. Some looked up in the sky and acknowledged the presence of Stoker, using the traditional Superman dialogue. "Look! Up in the sky!" one man shouted.

"It's a bird!" said a bulldog.

"It's a plane!" said a cougar.

"No, it's Super Stoker!" said a wolf, finishing the thought. Stoker gave one big salute as he proudly flew through the clear blue skies.

When the group reached the Thorndyke residence, Cream and Cheese, with Vanilla (Cream's mother), Chuck, Ella, Tanaka, Nelson, and Lindsay were all there to greet them. General Carbine, who had been talking to the five (with Leo) about why she was involved in a side mystery involving their house (which turned out to be a hoax invented by Rump), turned to the group. "Great work, Biker Mice!" she congratulated, prompting Vinnie and Modo to flex their muscles.

Sonic and Shadow jumped off the plane and landed side-by-side next to Carbine as Throttle parked his bike. As he got off, he said, "Well, how was that for a show of good intentions?"

"It certainly showed off everybody's talents," Carbine replied. "I'm sure Leo is especially proud."

"I am indeed, General," Leo spoke up. "Score another one for the Stars and Stripes!" Throttle and Rimfire pulled out their miniature flags and displayed them proudly.

"And as for our patriotic hedgehog," Leo continued, turning to Sonic, "you've shown once again you are one heck of a Freedom Fighter."

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without the other Freedom Fighters," Sonic replied. "I mean, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Rimfire. And don't forget Stoker!"

"Yep," Throttle spoke up. "Now we can legally say he's faster than a speeding bullet…"

"…more powerful than a locomotive…" Modo continued.

"…and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound!" Vinnie finished, laughing his laugh of triumph again. "What a rush!"

"Like the Man of Steel, there's nothing that can stop him now!" Knuckles replied.

"Oh, no doubt about that!" Amy added.

"And now that he's got Eggman in prison," Cream continued, "we can work together to see that all the mess is cleaned up if it hasn't already."

"I think we'd better eat first. I'm starving," Vanilla replied.

"Hey!" Vinnie spoke up. "Who's up for hot dogs and root beer?"

"Or other foods of similar taste?" Throttle added.

"Oh, man; you're playing my song, bro!" Modo smiled as the mice drove their bikes over to the very Maximum Mighty Melt where the pieces had fallen in the transporter. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream (and Cheese), Vanilla, and Chris rode with Chuck in his eight-passenger car while Nelson and Lindsay drove Ella and Tanaka over.

By the time the group reached the restaurant, Stoker had transformed into his normal identity again after calming himself down. "Hey, bro!" Vinnie greeted. "Not too shabby!"

"You were really struggling to put up a decent battle against Eggman!" Leo added. "Excellent job, trooper!"

"Phew, that was exhausting!" Stoker replied. "I'm not sure if I can get over it."

"Maybe a root beer will solve that problem for you," said Throttle as the group walked inside. "It always does for us."

"I have to second him on that," Sonic smiled.

THE END

* * *

_Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA  
Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and all others who own the rights  
Superman dialogue © DC Comics and all others who own the rights  
Leo the Patriotic Lion, Tom the Patriotic Tiger, Wildcat City, Maximum Mighty Melt, and remainder of world © me and me alone; DO NOT STEAL!_


End file.
